Sonho Bobo
by FranHyuuga
Summary: "Ela o queria de tal forma que compreendeu não ser um sentimento que nascera ali... Ela sempre o quis." – OneShot ShikaIno – Prêmio à Otowa Nekozawa pelo merecido 2º lugar no Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, o Neji já teria agarrado a Hinata há muito tempo. U.Ú ~ Obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Sinopse: **"Ela o queria de tal forma que compreendeu não ser um sentimento que nascera ali (...). _**Ela sempre o quis**_." ~ OneShot ShikaIno ~ Prêmio à Otowa Nekozawa pelo merecido 2º lugar no Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê.

**Categorias: **Romance, Drama e Universo Original de Naruto.

**Otowa-flor, **

Oh, céus, demorei muito para escrever essa história. Peço desculpas a você, que aguardou pacientemente seu prêmio. ^^' Esse é meu primeiro ShikaIno e confesso que sempre gostei do casal. Já os coloquei como secundários em '7 Dias para o Amor' por isso. =) No entanto, **confesso **que TIVE MUITA DIFICULDADE em escrever considerando-os como protagonistas. E ainda não chego nem perto da sua experiência com esses dois, viu? (rs) Espero que mesmo assim... _agrade_. *3*

* * *

**Sonho Bobo**

{Por FranHyuuga}

-Para Otowa Nekozawa-

.

.

_**Procuro evitar comparações entre flores e declarações.**_

{Os Outros – Kid Abelha}

.

.

Ela organizava os inúmeros arranjos de flores com maestria, envolvendo-os com fitas de cetim em vasos refinados de vidro esculpido. Os fios loiros não a atrapalhavam, presos em seu característico laço alto, e os lábios crispados revelavam sua intensa concentração no trabalho habilidoso que realizava.

Yamanaka Ino era orgulhosa, mas acima de tudo era alguém que valorizava o sonho dos outros. E Hyuuga Hinata merecia os melhores arranjos em seu casamento, afinal não era qualquer pessoa que se casava com o Kazekage! Claro que pensou o mesmo de sua amiga Sakura quando casou-se com Naruto e até mesmo de Shizune quando casou-se com Genma. Isso não importava no momento.

O que importava era poder ver sua amiga admirada com a decoração que estava desenvolvendo com as próprias mãos. Aquilo certamente faria Ino feliz também. Especialmente porque poderia dormir com a tranquilidade de que a admiração da noiva e dos convidados seria para o seu trabalho pessoal, cuidadosamente elaborado e milimetricamente planejado!

Ninguém ousava dizer que Yamanaka Ino pudesse ser alguém perfeccionista. Em geral ela aparentava ser bastante casual. Mas a verdade é que flores não eram como kunais e shurikens, que poderiam ser manipuladas por mãos grosseiramente firmes. Não. Flores eram delicadas, frágeis, e sua beleza só poderia ser mantida por quem as apreciasse e conhecesse. _Isso _era motivo para se orgulhar de si mesma; era razão suficiente para se esforçar madrugadas à dentro como fazia nos últimos dias quando pediu dispensa das missões ninjas à Hokage.

A jovem interrompeu os gestos ao ouvir o sino da floricultura e elevou o rosto, fixando as esferas azuis sobre o visitante.

_- Imaginei que estivesse com fome. _– A voz grave do shinobi mais inteligente de Konoha respondeu a pergunta muda que lhe era lançada e a mão masculina elevou-se para mostrar a caixa de alimentos devidamente envolvida por um tecido vermelho.

_- Eu realmente não pensei em almoçar. _– Respondeu distraída, empenhando esforços para se levantar do pequeno assento e esticar as costas. _– O que você trouxe, Shika?_

O homem deu de ombros e depositou a caixa sobre o balcão, pousando o olhar entediado sobre os arranjos espalhados pelo chão sem interesse aparente. A loira suspirou com a falta de expressão do amigo, incomodada por ele sequer manifestar a mínima admiração que pretendia causar com aquelas flores.

_- Você é um insensível, Shikamaru. _– Reclamou caminhando até o lavabo para banhar os dedos sujos. _– Poderia pelo menos elogiar o meu belíssimo trabalho! _

Ela ouviu-o murmurar seu comum 'problemática', antes de simplesmente responder com certa repreensão:

_- Você está tão centrada nessas flores que não come ou dorme como deveria. _– A loira saiu do lavabo retirando o avental, sem encará-lo, ciente de que havia verdade naquelas palavras.

_- Essas flores são importantes. _– Retorquiu cansada.

Shikamaru nada disse, limitando-se a sentar em frente ao balcão e segui-la com o olhar enquanto ajeitava o que era necessário para almoçar. A jovem logo sentou-se à sua frente, desatando o pequeno nó do tecido vermelho com um sorriso animado no rosto bonito.

_- O que Nara-oba-san cozinhou hoje? _– Questionou abrindo a caixa de alimentos e fechando as pálpebras para apreciar melhor o saboroso cheiro, então, quando as esferas azuis tornaram-se visíveis novamente, pareceram brilhar em contentamento. _– Ah! Adoro quando ela faz tempurá de legumes!_

Shikamaru sorriu discretamente, acompanhando cada mínimo movimento da amiga, que já segurava os hashis entre os dedos delicados e pronunciava 'Itadakimasu' com notável satisfação.

_- Ah, sua mãe é a melhor cozinheira do mundo, Shika! _– A loira quase gritou com animação, elevando os braços depois de levar uma generosa porção do alimento à boca. _– Eu nunca vou aprender a cozinhar como ela. _– Completou convicta, como se anunciasse uma derrota honrosa.

_- Ela ficará feliz em saber que você gostou. _– O moreno expressou levantando-se do assento e escondendo as mãos nos bolsos em seu gesto habitual.

_- Você já vai? _– Ino perguntou com os cristalinos azuis fixos sobre o rosto masculino.

A intensidade daquelas esferas fê-lo estalar a língua e elevar os olhos ao teto da floricultura.

_- Só passei para me certificar de que faria uma pausa. _– Explicou com falso descaso, caminhando até a porta.

_- Shika... _– A voz feminina o chamou com suavidade, fazendo-o cessar os passos ainda de costas em uma clara demonstração de que a ouvia. _– Você realmente não se surpreendeu nem um pouco com meus arranjos?_

O shinobi franziu o cenho e levou uma das mãos à nuca, desconfortável. Não era exatamente _essa_ a razão para que não a tivesse elogiado.

_- Estão realmente bonitos, Ino. _– Esforçou-se em dizer, voltando o rosto apenas um pouco para encará-la.

O jeito como a jovem correspondeu seu olhar em gratidão, moldando nos lábios rosados um sorriso presenteado somente a ele, deixou-o um pouco tenso. Shikamaru suspirou antes de simplesmente continuar seu caminho até a porta e despedir-se com um aceno de mão.

Com passos lentos e os castanhos inteligentes observando as poucas nuvens daquele dia, o gênio de Konoha grunhiu em desagrado.

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse...

Yamanaka Ino não o entendia.

**...**

Corriam entre as árvores com a velocidade e precisão de ninjas experientes. Os pés ganhavam maior impulso ao assentarem-se devidamente entre os galhos em um treinado reflexo, mas Ino parecia alheia aos movimentos do próprio corpo enquanto planejava suas prioridades assim que chegasse em Suna.

Programou com sua mãe que enviasse em dois gaviões os pergaminhos com os arranjos de flores selados para que pudesse recebê-los e ajeitá-los durante o dia que antecederia a cerimônia. Ela sabia que o calor de Suna era sufocante e pouco úmido, assim como os limites das estufas e da escassa água que a Vila detinha. Por isso escolhera espécies resistentes e igualmente lindas, após vários dias de estudo e dedicação. Era certo que assim que chegasse os gaviões já estivessem próximos.

Além dessas precauções, Ino ainda levava consigo mais flores seladas em um pergaminho caso aquelas morressem. A única dificuldade que tivera para isso foi concluir os arranjos há poucas horas, o que a deixava muito cansada para cuidar de si mesma nesse momento. Era por isso que agradecia mentalmente por contar com Chouji e Shikamaru acompanhando-a, porque se sentia um pouco torpe pelo demasiado esforço.

Mordia sua terceira pílula de soldado quando Chouji resolveu alertá-la para que parasse de consumi-las tão impensadamente. A loira grunhiu uma resposta malcriada, mas sabia que o amigo estava certo. Além do sabor horrível, tendiam a causar reações adversas quando usadas daquela forma. Talvez por isso posicionou o pé erroneamente sobre o galho seguinte e despencou com destino ao solo. Sua primeira reação foi natural, procurando segurar-se de alguma forma enquanto o corpo sofria cortes superficiais dos galhos baixos, mas quando as safiras fixaram-se no chão que se aproximava rapidamente seu coração pareceu bater com força contra as costelas em desespero. A loira tentou concentrar chakra nos dedos para fixar-se sobre o tronco, mas seu organismo não obedeceu e sua última alternativa foi dar um sonoro grito assustado, que foi interrompido quando braços fortes ampararam seu corpo.

Não demorou para que pousassem com segurança e Ino notasse com lentidão os cabelos negros de Shikamaru, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e seus olhos sagazes fitando-a com seriedade. Então, de forma constrangedora, percebeu a si mesma abraçada com força ao pescoço masculino, com a respiração descompassada sobre os lábios do amigo. Sentiu a face aquecer e piscou atordoada, um pouco trêmula pela situação ou pelas recentes pílulas de soldado, não sabia.

_- Você está bem, Ino? _– Chouji questionou atraindo a atenção das esferas azuis.

_- S-Sim! _– Respondeu debilmente, afastando-se de Shikamaru que evitou soltá-la prontamente. _– Obrigada, Shika, por não ter dormido dessa vez. _– Tentou descontrair, mas seu sorriso não fora verdadeiro.

_- Vamos montar acampamento aqui mesmo. _– Ele respondeu ignorando o comentário mordaz.

_- Não tem por que fazermos isso! _– Ino tratou de argumentar, preocupada com o tempo que levariam até Suna. _– Podemos prosseguir! Faltam algumas horas para escurecer._

_- Você não está em condições. _– O moreno retorquiu, completamente seguro de suas palavras.

_- Shikamaru, nós vamos prosseguir! Eu preciso chegar em Suna no horário previsto! _– Autoritária, a loira ajeitou a mecha que caía displicente sobre o olho direito e caminhou altiva.

Ela ouviu-o suspirar pesadamente antes de segui-la com as mãos nos bolsos.

_- Vamos reduzir o ritmo e prosseguir em solo. _– Orientou com a voz grave em uma última tentativa, sem permitir retaliações.

Ino assentiu em silêncio, sentindo as mãos ainda tremularem em um reconhecimento pessoal de que realmente não poderia se esforçar mais do que aquilo. Chouji retirou de suas costas a mochila que carregava e sorriu amigável em resposta à sua expressão surpresa. Não era a primeira vez que o amigo agia daquela maneira cavalheira, o que a fez retribuir o sorriso com gratidão.

O Akimichi sempre fora muito gentil à sua maneira. Desde que não o chamasse de 'gordo' ou lhe impedisse de comer como desejava, sempre agia de modo caloroso. Ino admirava-o por isso, por ser tão fiel ao que acreditava mesmo que as pessoas o olhassem preconceituosamente.

_- Por que está me olhando tanto, Ino? _ – O amigo questionou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto redondo.

_- Estava apenas pensando que Ayame-chan tem sorte. _– As palavras fizeram-no corar. _– Você será um marido muito gracioso._

_- N-N-Nani? _– O Akimichi questionou assustado. _– Nós nem conversamos sobre casamento!_

A loira, no entanto, apenas riu divertida em resposta. Se alguém pudesse ver as qualidades de Chouji com um pequeno tempero de 'atração mútua', com certeza teria tudo para ser muito feliz. E pensando nisso, logo flagrou-se relembrando que a maioria dos seus amigos já estava comprometida.

Tenten tornara-se noiva de Shino há pouco tempo, o que fazia de Ino uma das únicas kunoichis de sua geração ainda solteira. E ela já estava com 21 anos! Não que fosse demasiado velha, mas considerando a vida arriscada que tinha poderia morrer antes mesmo de ter constituído uma família. Suspirou exasperada, ciente de que sempre fora a mais vaidosa e sedutora entre suas amigas. Aproveitou muito as oportunidades de sexo casual e diversão sem compromisso, envolvendo-se em relacionamentos fugazes e conturbados. Por isso, inclusive, ficou bastante difamada na Vila Oculta da Folha por seus constantes e públicos jogos de sedução.

Seu relacionamento mais duradouro fora com Hyuuga Neji, mas porque ambos não cobravam mutuamente um vínculo afetivo. Desde que Hinata passou a namorar com Sabaku no Gaara, no entanto, o jounnin envolvera-se em missões cada vez mais longas e perigosas, deixando-a à margem sem correspondê-la como antes. Aquilo, no fim, tornou-se tão chato que Ino decidiu partir para outra.

'Outra' que, infelizmente, não fora nada mais especial que isso.

_- Essa expressão triste não combina com você. _– A voz grave de Shikamaru fê-la abandonar o fluxo deprimente de seus próprios pensamentos.

_- Estava apenas lamentando o fato de ter cada vez menos amigos solteiros para se divertirem comigo. _– A loira expressou com um sorriso malicioso, mas os olhos perspicazes do amigo a conheciam o suficiente para entender que aquela era sua maneira de esconder o que realmente sentia. _– Até você já se 'arranjou' com a Temari._

O moreno desviou o olhar com a última afirmativa, incomodado.

_- Problemático. _– O tom amargo da palavra não fora notado pela amiga, o que de forma irritante não era novidade.

_- Eu sou a única que ainda pode viver sem se conter! _– Voltou a falar agitando os braços para cima como quem considera aquilo uma vitória.

_- Você não pensa em casar, Ino? _– Chouji perguntou mirando-a lateralmente, um pouco confuso por achá-la sempre tão sonhadora em relação ao amor e agora vê-la tão satisfeita em seguir solteira.

O olho azul visível tornou-se subitamente opaco com a pergunta e a jovem demorou longos segundos para finalmente responder:

_- Não mais. _– E sem permitir que lhe questionassem, apressou os passos.

A verdade é que ela sempre tivera um **sonho bobo**.

Encontraria alguém que a amasse, protegesse e cuidasse. Que a admirasse como kunoichi, mulher e esposa, valorizando suas qualidades muito mais do que somente sua beleza exterior. Ino sabia que era considerada uma das beldades de Konoha e isso enaltecia seu próprio ego, era um fato, mas a verdade é que se considerava uma pessoa com muitos defeitos e procurava escondê-los sob maquiagem e roupas decotadas.

Enquanto atraísse atenção para seus seios e barriga malhada, não precisaria se preocupar em mudar sua personalidade intransigente e opositora. Era o mesmo em relação ao sexo. Enquanto oferecesse prazer das maneiras mais ousadas possíveis ao seu parceiro, não precisaria se preocupar em ser notada na sua mais profunda solidão.

Yamanaka Ino era orgulhosa demais para permitir que as pessoas percebessem quão vazia sua vida havia se tornado. Concentrara-se tanto em cultivar sua beleza que esqueceu de valorizar o que realmente valia a pena. E o pior é que não sabia como poderia mudar sua situação. Não sabia como poderia simplesmente deixar de ser essa pessoa tão superficial para permitir que alguém alcançasse seu coração.

Ela parecia uma flor carnívora, fechada ao extremo, abrindo-se somente para devorar e sobreviver. E aquilo era tão triste que se dedicasse atenção a si mesma, se baixasse sua guarda, não aguentaria encarar a realidade sozinha. Ela desmoronaria.

_- Vamos logo, rapazes! _– Gritou alguns passos à frente, agitando a mão para motivá-los. _– Deixem de ser moles!_

E novamente aquelas palavras seguiam escondendo o **sonho bobo **que Ino insistia em enterrar dentro de si. Era insultando, gritando e agitando, que a jovem conseguia afastar a atenção indesejada sobre seus sentimentos. Era uma fuga constante e que sempre dera certo... _ou assim acreditava._

_**...**_

Chegaram a Suna após 3 dias de viagem e Ino já reclamava do vento abafado e dos grãos de areia que se chocavam contra a pele nua que sua roupa não protegia. Ela havia passado protetor solar e obrigou aos dois companheiros que fizessem o mesmo, simplesmente porque não queria ninguém reclamando da pele 'queimada' durante a cerimônia que ocorreria dali a 2 dias.

_- Sejam bem-vindos. _– Assim que chegaram à entrada de Suna, o shinobi Baki recebeu-os educado, mas logo Ino ignorou-o para avançar contra Hinata que estava ao lado do homem e abraçá-la calorosamente.

_- I-Ino-chan! _– A Hyuuga expressou surpresa, correspondendo ao abraço de forma tímida.

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? _– A loira questionou afastando-se apenas para encarar os perolados com falsa irritação. _– Devia estar se ocupando dos preparativos! O vestido, a cerimônia, a festa, os convidados... _

_- Oye, você continua escandalosa. _– Uma voz grave atraiu as esferas azuis, que brilharam maliciosos ao reconhecerem Kankurou. _– Afaste-se da minha cunhada. Ela agora é a futura esposa do Kazekage._

_- Você continua com esse jeito severo, 'Kan-kun'._ _– _O apelido carinhoso fez o rapaz sorrir divertido. Aquela loira não mudava. _– Hina-chan sempre será uma amiga para mim._

_- N-Não se preocupe, Kankurou-san. _– A Hyuuga tratou de intervir. _– Eu f-fico realmente feliz em receber vocês._

Somente o sorriso meigo daquela mulher poderia ser capaz de acalmar os ânimos de qualquer pessoa. E Ino não tinha dúvidas de que fora esse dom natural que encantara o frio Kazekage, afinal, ela mesma havia tentado seduzi-lo quando ainda era solteiro e nunca recebera sequer um segundo olhar. Hyuuga Hinata era mesmo a mulher perfeita para aquele ruivo, com seu coração bondoso e expressão serena.

_- Vou levá-los às suas acomodações. _– Baki afirmou seguindo para o interior da Vila e logo o Time 10 o acompanhava.

_- Não pode me chamar de 'Kan-kun' outra vez, loira. _– O titeriteiro comentou em tom baixo para que somente ela ouvisse, aproveitando que Hinata conversava com Chouji e Shikamaru sobre como estavam as coisas em Konoha. Notando sua expressão confusa, explicou: _– Sou agora um homem comprometido._

Os lábios rosados entreabriram-se em consternação. Até Kankurou conseguira alguém para aguentá-lo, com todo o seu mau-humor e jeito autoritário?

_- Com quem? _– Perguntou curiosa, sentindo-se levemente ofendida por ser aparentemente a única solteira entre os amigos. Justo Kankurou, um típico boêmio com quem tivera várias noites casuais quando visitava Konoha, a estava superando!

_- Matsuri. _– Suspirou e Ino percebeu o brilho caloroso que invadiu as esferas castanhas. Aquilo a deixou realmente feliz por ele, porque encontrara alguém que o fazia suspirar como um tolo apaixonado.

_- Eu desejo que vocês sejam felizes, 'Kankurou'. _– Expressou com sinceridade, mirando-o de tal forma que o rapaz sorriu emocionado.

_- Obrigado. _– E tão logo aquela curta conversa íntima se encerrou, o humor sardônico voltou aos lábios pintados do shinobi da Areia. _– E você? Quando firmará um relacionamento? Até minha irmã está namorando sério!_

_- O Shikamaru nunca me conta nada sobre a Temari. _– A jovem comentou um pouco perdida pela ênfase do rapaz. Não sabia que o namoro deles estava tão estável.

_- Shikamaru? _– Kankurou riu com a menção. _– Há meses que eles terminaram! Temari agora está com um dos nossos Anbus, completamente radiante._

_- Chegamos! _– Baki elevou a voz para ser ouvido e Ino ainda se sentia um pouco perdida ao vê-los se despedirem depois de se certificarem que estavam devidamente instalados.

Levando a sedosa mecha loira para trás da orelha, ainda parada no longo corredor diante da porta do próprio quarto, fitou Shikamaru com atenção redobrada. Ele nunca lhe disse que terminara com Temari, nem sequer demonstrou melancolia pelo longo relacionamento ter chegado ao fim. Estaria sofrendo em silêncio?

Chouji entrou no próprio quarto deixando-os sozinhos e, como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, Shikamaru virou-se retribuindo seu olhar com tal intensidade que a fez corar. Aqueles olhos estreitos e sagazes, completamente inteligentes e perspicazes, fitaram-na como se pudessem ver através dela. Ino sentiu o coração agitar-se no peito, alerta diante da situação inusitada, como se lhe comunicasse algo que não era capaz de compreender.

E naquele longo corredor no Hotel de Suna, de uma forma estúpida, Yamanaka Ino sentiu como se fosse a primeira vez que via aquele homem. Ela notou como nunca fizera antes que o rosto masculino, com traços fortes e nariz reto, combinava com os lábios finos e estreitos; os fios negros, presos no costumeiro laço alto e deixando à mostra os brincos presenteados por Asuma-sensei, concediam-lhe um visual despojado e... _atraente_.

O entendimento fê-la alargar as pálpebras, revelando mais das esferas azuis que reluziam surpresa. Como nunca percebera? _Nara Shikamaru era um homem atraente_. Aquele menino magro, entediado e preguiçoso tornara-se não somente um gênio reconhecido na Vila Oculta da Folha, mas crescera também fisicamente, revelando uma musculatura torneada sob as vestes ninjas.

Ao notar a expressão assustada da amiga, Shikamaru deu um passo à frente em aproximação, mas sua seriedade logo desmoronou ao vê-la recuar. As mãos masculinas, antes escondidas nos bolsos da calça preta, foram elevadas em um gesto pacificador.

_- Ino?_ – Chamou-a com cautela, aproximando um novo passo e sentindo o corpo tenso ao percebê-la recuar novamente. _– O que foi? _– Parou mirando-a preocupado. _– Está passando mal?_

A jovem piscou lentamente, tentando ainda desvanecer sua recente opinião sobre Shikamaru, mas foi em vão. Ele continuava à sua frente com aquele estúpido olhar que agora agitava seu interior e desorganizava seus pensamentos, confundindo o que existia entre ambos.

_- Por que não me disse que você e Temari terminaram? _– Perguntou abruptamente, franzindo o delicado cenho e cruzando os braços. A culpa era _dele _por esconder algo tão importante, por fazê-la observá-lo ao ponto de encontrar qualidades que antes não via!

_- O que isso tem a ver com você estar estranha? _– O moreno esquivou-se da pergunta, ajeitando a coluna e escondendo as mãos mais uma vez nos bolsos da calça. Aquilo a irritou!

_- Pensei que fôssemos amigos! _– Acusou elevando a voz uma oitava. _– E não estou estranha, eu só... _– Engoliu em seco, bufando por não poder lhe dizer a verdade. _– Eu só estou cansada. _– E dizendo isso, entrou no quarto onde estava hospedada batendo a porta com força.

Shikamaru suspirou relaxando os ombros.

Teria Ino ficado chateada por tão pouco?

'Problemática'.

**...**

Estava ocupada com todos os detalhes e preparativos necessários à cerimônia. O Kazekage havia liberado algumas pessoas para que coordenasse, de modo que Ino passou o dia todo ordenando onde e como colocarem os arranjos de flores. Os demais detalhes não estavam sob sua responsabilidade, mas sentia-se tão orgulhosa como se estivessem.

_- As flores estão lindas, Ino-chan! _– O jeito como Hinata ficara ao vislumbrar o imenso salão adornado pelas pétalas brancas e roxas foi um grande presente para a loira. A noiva sequer notara, mas não gaguejou ao expressar sua alegria e os perolados brilhavam em admiração. _– E-Eu não t-tenho como agradecer. _– Falou emocionada, reverenciando a amiga enquanto continha as lágrimas.

_- Você merece ser feliz, Hina-chan. _– Respondeu a jovem com um sorriso terno nos lábios. _– Eu quero muito que a cerimônia de amanhã a torne a mulher mais realizada do mundo!_

A morena abraçou-a em um choroso afeto, sorrindo enquanto as lágrimas escapavam-lhe sobre a pele alva.

_- Você t-também merece, Ino-chan! _– E aquelas sinceras palavras atingiram de modo certeiro o coração solitário da kunoichi, que apenas fechou as pálpebras desejando intensamente que fossem verdade.

_- Ah, chegamos no momento do abraço coletivo! _– Uma conhecida voz feminina bradou e logo ambas as jovens sentiram-se envolvidas nos braços de Tenten e Sakura.

Entre risos e gritos eufóricos, as quatro kunoichis de Konoha que haviam construído uma forte amizade após a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja saudavam umas às outras. E naquele contexto animado, esquecendo-se um pouco da confusa conversa que tivera com Shikamaru e de como o estava evitando desde então, Ino encontrou-o observando-a silenciosamente. Os castanhos pareceram brilhar contra os azuis antes que o rapaz simplesmente caminhasse para fora do salão sem pronunciar uma palavra.

_- Você me ouviu, Ino-Porca? _– A rosada questionou com o cenho franzido.

_- E por que deveria ouvir você, Testuda? _– Voltou a perguntar com um sorriso trocista no rosto bonito, escondendo o fato de ter se distraído com a presença do moreno.

_- M-Meninas... _– Hinata tentou evitar, mas o longo discurso entre as duas amigas de infância teve início e já era tarde demais.

_- Eu adorei a decoração, Hina-chan! _– Tenten elogiou, alheia aos gritos histéricos de Sakura e Ino. Aquelas duas nunca aprendiam.

**...**

Naquele dia muitos convidados chegaram a Suna para prestigiar o casamento do Kazekage que ocorreria na tarde seguinte. As ruas estavam repletas de fitas de cetim e lamparinas coloridas, concedendo mais vivacidade e beleza ao cenário naturalmente diferente do que os shinobis de Konoha estavam habituados. Após toda a decoração estar finalizada, Ino seguia para o quarto descansar, visivelmente satisfeita pela aprovação de Hinata. Ansiava um banho e algumas horas de sono antes do jantar, momento em que todos combinaram de se encontrar.

Ao chegar no longo corredor notou que, ao lado de sua porta, Shikamaru a aguardava. Não usava seu costumeiro colete ninja, trocando-o por uma estúpida camiseta branca que revelava seu corpo torneado. As mãos nos bolsos e as costas largas encostadas sobre a parede deixavam-no misterioso, o que a fez conter um suspiro exasperado ao perceber que seu coração estava mais uma vez descompassado.

Ela ignorou-o enquanto abria a porta, tentando não demonstrar o leve tremor de seus dedos contra o trinco.

_- _ _Precisamos conversar, Ino. _– A voz grave finalmente ecoou no corredor e a jovem interrompeu os gestos com o cenho franzido. O que diabos estava havendo consigo?

_- Pode ser mais tarde? _– Questionou reunindo coragem para encará-lo, sem sucesso.

_- Não. _– O jeito como a palavra soou, quase autoritário, fê-la morder o lábio inferior em um sofrimento antecipado.

_- Se é sobre ontem, desculpe ter dito tudo aquilo. _– Expressou abrindo a porta, desejando que ele desistisse de abordá-la. _– Eu não tenho que saber da sua vida particular com a Temari ou qualquer outra pessoa._

_- Não é somente sobre isso. _– A jovem suspirou, vencida, e deu-lhe espaço para que também entrasse no quarto.

O silêncio se estendeu por longos minutos enquanto Ino evitava encará-lo e permanecia sentada sobre a cama com os ombros baixos. Ela o ouviu caminhar pelo quarto até finalmente cessar os passos e questionar:

_- O que aconteceu ontem? _– As palavras carregadas de uma tênue ansiedade atraíram a atenção das esferas azuis, mas Shikamaru não notou por estar de costas com os olhos fixos na paisagem através da janela.

_- Eu fiquei chateada por não saber que você e Temari haviam rompido. _– Explicou pausadamente, omitindo o que sentira a partir dessa informação.

_- Não foi somente isso o que houve, Ino. _– O moreno afirmou convicto, virando-se para encontrar seu olhar.

Ela engoliu em seco, confusa e sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Não poderia simplesmente relatar o que sentira ou como sua presença nesse momento mexia com seus nervos. Aquilo soaria estranho e com certeza estragaria anos de amizade.

_- O que está insinuando, Shika? _– Resolveu perguntar para entender a intenção do amigo; para encontrar uma maneira de satisfazer sua curiosidade sem contar-lhe a verdade.

_- É apenas uma pergunta. _– O shinobi argumentou com seriedade e se aproximou um passo, estudando-a. _– O que mais aconteceu ontem?_

A loira cruzou os braços como sempre fazia quando se sentia pressionada.

_- Nada mais! _– Tão logo suas palavras soaram, Shikamaru estava à sua frente com um dos joelhos dobrados contra o chão. _– O q-que quer ouvir de mim? _

Flagrou-se gaguejante e nervosa pela proximidade repentina, completamente perdida nos castanhos sagazes que a encaravam perscrutadores. Os centímetros que os separavam eram tão poucos que Ino sentia o hálito quente do amigo sobre seus lábios.

_- A verdade. _– Era quase cruel o nível de controle que Shikamaru exercia sobre ela daquela maneira. Seu coração estava tão agitado que Ino se preocupou que pudesse ser ouvido.

_- Eu fiquei confusa ontem. _– Confessou em tom baixo. _– Eu ainda estou confusa. _– Completou pousando os olhos claros sobre os lábios masculinos tão próximos.

_- Você quer me beijar, Ino? _– A sinceridade cortante daquela pergunta a fez tentar retroceder assustada, mas a mão masculina envolveu o rosto delicado com gentileza e impediu que ela o evitasse naquele momento.

De um jeito inesperado, Shikamaru acariciou a pele sedosa sob a mão e reduziu o espaço que os separava o suficiente para que seus lábios se tocassem suavemente, com uma sensualidade que despertou na jovem a vontade quase incontrolável de pressioná-los com força e aprofundar aquela pequena intimidade.

_- Você quer me beijar? _– Ele voltou a perguntar, afastando-se um pouco para encará-la nos olhos.

A loira molhou os próprios lábios com a língua rosada, quase gemendo em excitação ao notar os castanhos brilharem em desejo ao flagrarem o movimento. _Shikamaru a queria! _E a constatação era tão atemorizante quanto reconhecer que também o estava querendo!

_- Sim. _– A voz feminina soou em um suspiro repleto de expectativas, que foram frustradas quando o rapaz simplesmente levantou-se com a mesma expressão séria e escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da calça daquele jeito malditamente despreocupado.

_- Então, quando não estiver confusa... _– Falou seguindo até a porta, onde cessou os passos apenas para fitá-la sobre o ombro. _– Me procure._

E o ruído da porta se fechando pareceu despertá-la para a realidade.

'Me procure'. 'Me procure'. 'Me procure'. – As palavras ganhavam vida própria em sua mente e Ino deitou-se pesadamente sobre o colchão, sentindo-se patética por ter seu coração ainda agitado no peito.

- _O que foi isso? _– Questionou solitária.

Ela descobriu temer a resposta.

**...**

Exigiu coragem de si mesma ao sair do quarto e seguir para o restaurante onde todos se encontrariam. Vestia uma saia preta e um top laranja, calçando as comuns sandálias ninja. Os fios dourados estavam presos da maneira tradicional, de modo que a jovem se sentia confortável caminhando pelas ruas de Suna mesmo que não estivesse em seu próprio lar.

Pensara tanto nas últimas horas sobre o que havia acontecido que ter esse momento de tranquilidade, como se tivesse todo o tempo ao seu dispor, era renovador. O sol poente coloria a Vila com suas cores de fogo, que causavam sobre a areia um impacto dourado e brilhante. Era um cenário digno de apreciação e Ino inspirou profundamente o ar desejando contagiar-se com aquela demonstração natural de energia vital.

Ela queria ter alguém para partilhar momentos como esses.

_- Eu sempre gostei de ver o pôr-do-sol em Suna. _– A voz rouca ao seu lado sobressaltou-a, mas Ino logo tentou se acalmar ao perceber que era Shikamaru.

Se fosse antes, já o teria insultado por assustá-la; teria gritado histericamente que esse não era o jeito adequado para se aproximar de uma dama! No entanto, a expressão serena dele ainda acompanhando a grande esfera de fogo perder-se no horizonte fizera-a conter seus impulsos. Seria desagradável demais perder a oportunidade de admirá-lo naquele momento, com sua pele reluzindo levemente dourada e os olhos castanhos calmos.

_- É realmente lindo. _– Concordou sem se referir ao sol, sem se permitir envergonhar quando o rosto masculino virou-se para ela em um claro flagrante.

_- Vamos. _– Ele pediu e os olhos claros perceberam a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios masculinos. _– Será problemático se chegarmos atrasados._

Poucos minutos depois estavam todos sentados ao redor de várias mesas unidas, rindo e se divertindo naquela noite tão agradável que antecedia uma das datas mais importantes para a Vila Oculta da Areia.

Yamanaka Ino estava sentada entre os dois companheiros do Time 10, feliz e satisfeita por esse momento tão mágico. Ela notou Shino e Tenten beijarem-se furtivamente, Naruto e Sakura rirem junto ao Sai e Lee, Temari e um homem de cabelos castanhos trocarem olhares apaixonados, Kankurou abrindo os lábios para receber um sushi dado carinhosamente por Matsuri e, finalmente, seus olhos pousaram sobre o casal principal daquela noite.

Sabaku no Gaara fitava com intensidade os movimentos da noiva, que sorria docemente para Kiba e Hanabi – o casal mais recente de Konoha. Era notável o brilho amoroso presente nas esferas aquamarine do ruivo, que já fora um homem solitário e rancoroso. Deu-se conta que Neji não estava à mesa, o que significava que chegaria somente na manhã seguinte junto da comitiva Hyuuga e da Hokage Tsunade.

- _Hm, queria que a Ayame-chan estivesse aqui. _– Ouviu a voz reclamante de Chouji, que parecia tão atento aos vários casais como ela.

_- Não se preocupe, Chouji, logo você poderá vê-la. _– Confortou-o com tapinhas suaves nas costas. _– Acho que vou me retirar agora._

E despedindo-se educadamente, seguiu até a porta do restaurante contendo um resmungo malcriado quando sentiu o vento noturno açoitar seu corpo. O deserto era mesmo traiçoeiro com seu calor excessivo durante o dia e temperatura gélida durante a noite. Abraçou a si mesma e prosseguiu com poucos passos até sentir um casaco quente sobre seus ombros. Por um momento imaginou ser Shikamaru, mas ao fitar seu benfeitor encontrou olhos perolados.

_- Pensei que não estivesse em Suna. _– Comentou distraída. _– Obrigada pelo casaco, Neji._

_- Cheguei há uma hora. _– O tom grave ecoou na noite, austero. _– Por que está sozinha?_

Ela ponderou o que responder, um pouco contrariada.

_- Acho que nunca terei um relacionamento sério. _– Não havia motivo para omitir, porque Neji era discreto o suficiente para manter um diálogo franco. _– E você?_

Os orbes pálidos fitaram-na, vazios.

_- O mesmo. _– Suas palavras pareciam emitir certo sentimento opressor. _– Acho que nunca amarei outra vez. _– Completou depois de alguns passos em silêncio.

Ino compreendeu a quem o gênio Hyuuga se referia.

_- Como você soube que a amava? _– Encolheu-se no interior do casaco conforme o vento aumentava.

Neji pareceu perdido em pensamentos e um pequeno sorriso doloroso desenhou-se em seus lábios ao dizer:

_- Quando descobri que sua ausência me maltratava tanto quanto sua presença. _

As palavras perderam-se na noite enquanto a jovem refletia.

_- É aqui? _– Ele perguntou quando chegaram ao Hotel e depois de vê-la assentir, continuou: _– O Clã Hyuuga está hospedado na Torre do Kazekage._

Ino agradeceu, sem saber se o fazia pela companhia ou pela estranha conversa sincera que tiveram, e devolveu-lhe o casaco. Após alguns passos, no entanto, Neji recomendou:

_- Não demore para entender o que sente. _– Voltando-lhe as costas, completou melancólico: _– Se não quiser que a ausência a obrigue._

Permaneceu imóvel mesmo depois de perdê-lo de vista, profundamente perturbada por aquelas palavras. Ela conhecia a dor da ausência quando Asuma-sensei morreu diante dos seus olhos sem que pudesse salvá-lo, restando ao Time 10 constantes e saudosas lembranças. Era insuportável sequer recordar aquele momento de impotência que não lhe permitiu proteger alguém tão importante!

Se algo acontecesse ao Chouji ou ao Shikamaru, era um fato, não superaria como dificilmente conseguiu fazer após a morte do seu mestre. Ela prosseguiu, porque o falso conforto da vingança foi suficiente para unir o Time 10 na nova missão de matar aqueles nukenins malditos. Ela prosseguiu, acima de tudo, porque sempre tivera seus companheiros ajudando-a.

Perdê-los, no entanto, seria totalmente diferente.

Não ver o sorriso do Chouji, não poder repreendê-lo ao vê-lo comer de forma desesperada, não sentir a paz que ele provocava com sua calma presença... Era muito para sequer imaginar! O mesmo envolvia Shikamaru.

A dor em seu peito, no entanto, fora maior. Quase esmagadora ao ousar pensar como seria se o perdesse para sempre! Fraquejou, caindo sobre os próprios joelhos ao imaginar como seria sem aqueles castanhos inteligentes mirando-a observadores, sem sua proteção silenciosa, sem seu jeito aparentemente preguiçoso que apenas omitia o fato de estar sempre muito à frente de qualquer pessoa... Suas mãos tremeram mais uma vez ao lembrar do rosto masculino, sereno e pacífico, levemente dourado pelo sol poente. Perdê-lo parecia além da dor; era simplesmente intolerável!

_- Ino? _– A voz de Chouji ecoou às suas costas e a jovem virou-se o suficiente para vê-lo ao lado de Shikamaru. _– O q-_

Antes que o rapaz pudesse questionar, a loira levantou-se rápida e lançou-se entre os dois abraçando-os pelos pescoços enquanto as lágrimas escapavam das esferas azuis.

_- O que aconteceu, Ino? _– Shikamaru foi o primeiro a questionar, correspondendo ao abraço de maneira desajustada.

_- Eu vou buscar um copo com água para ela. _– O outro comentou um pouco temeroso, desfazendo-se do abraço e deixando-a somente com o moreno.

A Yamanaka não rompeu o contato, pressionando seu corpo ao do amigo como se evitasse que assim ele sumisse. Sentiu-se tola por sua fragilidade e escondendo o rosto no peito acolhedor culpou os últimos dias desgastantes que tivera. As mãos de Shikamaru pousaram na cintura delgada, aproximando-a um pouco mais, encaixando-a em seu corpo de um jeito confortável.

"_Me procure."_

"_Não demore para entender o que sente."_

As palavras dele voltaram, fundindo-se com as palavras do Neji, e seu coração descompassado mais uma vez parecia gritar emudecido.

A confusão emocional invadiu-a novamente, junto ao calor interior que a fazia se aconchegar mais àquele contato. Ino inspirou o ar, sentindo a mente entorpecer pela fragrância masculina, e uma de suas mãos dançou sobre a pele nua do pescoço de Shikamaru enquanto o rosto feminino se elevava até seus olhos se encontrarem.

Aqueles olhos que a conheciam, que a desnudavam, estavam cheios de segredos que a jovem desejou desvendar. Ela podia não se sentir completamente segura e ainda estar confusa, mas tinha total certeza de que Shikamaru era alguém muito mais especial do que previra. Ela tinha total certeza de que o queria e não apenas para um relacionamento casual como sempre procurou manter para esconder seu **sonho bobo**. Ela o queria para viver o que vira naquela noite, para protegê-lo, para admirá-lo. Ela o queria de tal forma que compreendeu não ser um sentimento que nascera ali, entre seus braços, sentindo-se fragilizada.

_**Ela sempre o quis**_.

Quão tola havia sido para não entender a si mesma?

_- Eu não posso nomear o que sinto. _– Falou, ofegante pela recente descoberta, descendo suavemente com seus dedos pelo queixo e acariciando os lábios entreabertos do moreno. _– Eu só não posso me imaginar sem você. _– O rapaz suspirou. _– Eu não sou alguém fácil de lidar... _– Confessou com um sorriso triste. _– E não tenho muitas qualidades. _– As mãos masculinas subiram às costas da loira, pressionando-as. _– Eu só posso dizer que por você, Shika... _– Engoliu em seco, envolvendo o rosto do moreno com ambas as mãos. _– Por você, me esforçaria em mudar._

A declaração fez Shikamaru sorrir.

Yamanaka Ino era orgulhosa e indomesticável. Não era uma mulher que aceitasse argumentos, por mais razoáveis que fossem, se não lhe soassem confiáveis. Ela sempre desejou o melhor para si mesma e enganou muitas pessoas de que sua vida se resumia somente a isso. Nara Shikamaru, no entanto, não se permitiu enganar. Ele era inteligente e perspicaz, o suficiente para entendê-la mesmo quando a própria não entendia a si mesma.

Ele havia se apaixonado pelo seu jeito expansivo, porque o completava. Ino vivia profundamente cada sentimento, experimentava cada sensação, e as expressava com seus olhos claros que sempre continham o brilho de algo novo. Aqueles olhos que ele comparara, logo que os viu, ao céu que tanto admirava. Ninguém além do Chouji percebera que a cor azul do céu o atraía tanto quanto os olhos de Ino.

_- Você não precisa mudar nada. _– Shikamaru corrigiu antes de se inclinar até que suas testas se encontrassem e fechar as pálpebras para apreciar aquele momento.

_- Shika... _– O rapaz grunhiu para que continuasse. _– Eu ainda quero te beijar._

Ele sorriu divertido e, afastando o rosto apenas para vislumbrar a face delicada uma vez mais, acariciou o nariz pequeno com seus lábios, passeando pela pele macia até alcançar a boca rosada. Então, levando uma das mãos à nuca da jovem, selou o beijo que expressava seus sentimentos, aprofundando a intimidade ao envolver a língua dela com a própria de maneira ousada e apaixonada, sorvendo o sabor cálido dos seus lábios.

Ino gemeu contra a boca masculina ao sentir a onda de excitação invadi-la com o contato; os corpos pressionados, o coração descompassado, o cheiro e o gosto misturando-se ao seu, eram demasiado para sua sanidade. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior do rapaz com lascívia antes de romper o contato e correr apressada levando-o junto pela mão.

E ao vê-la piscar-lhe um olho diante do próprio quarto, Shikamaru entendeu que naquela noite nada mais importava.

**...**

A cerimônia de casamento foi exuberante!

Ino gritou entusiasmada, ignorando todo o decoro e presenças ilustres, apenas para desejar felicidades quando o casal abandonou o salão. Estava agarrada ao braço de Shikamaru puxando-o e agitando-o contra a sua vontade, enquanto avançava a passos largos para se aproximar das amigas.

Recebeu congratulações de reconhecimento pela exímia qualidade de suas flores que decoravam e harmonizavam o ambiente. Os elogios a deixavam satisfeita, mas tão logo lembrou-se que Shikamaru era o único que não emitiu opinião sua expressão ficou ligeiramente tensa.

_- O que a está incomodando? _– Ele questionou assim que saíram até a sacada afastando-se um pouco da multidão.

Ino encarou-o sob os longos cílios curvados, a face livre da franja que escondia a beleza de seus orbes. Os cabelos dourados estavam trançados com fitas azuis entre os fios, lançados sobre o ombro direito, e Shikamaru precisou esforçar-se para manter as mãos ansiosas longe dela.

_- Você. _– Simples e concisa. _– Por que não elogiou minha decoração?_

O rapaz rolou os olhos, entediado.

_- Problemática. _– Expressou antes de explicar: _– Eu não gosto quando você deixa de se preocupar consigo mesma para se concentrar nas flores. _– O olhar aturdido dela fê-lo continuar: _– Sempre que vejo seus arranjos penso no quanto foi descuidada com sua saúde._

Ela se manteve silenciosa, encarando-o, e Shikamaru aguardou com toda a paciência que não tinha por alguma reação.

_- Sabe, Shika... _– A voz suave acompanhou os movimentos lentos do corpo feminino que se aproximou com sensualidade. _– Essa é sua a primeira declaração de amor para mim._

E o sorriso perfeito nos lábios tingidos de carmim foram o último vislumbre de Shikamaru andes cerrar as pálpebras e aproveitar outro beijo apaixonado.

**~Owari.**

* * *

**Ok, que #$%! foi essa? ***capota*

Definitivamente PARI essa Oneshot.

A sério, quando a Otowa-flor me pediu um ShikaIno fiquei tremendamente feliz por poder escrever com um casal que aprecio. No entanto, do início ao fim da história, senti-me forçando personalidades e não fiquei satisfeita com o resultado.

.

Só posso dizer que foi com **carinho e o melhor de mim** que escrevi **Sonho Bobo**.

E espero que os leitores e, principalmente, fãs de ShikaIno possam ter ao menos apreciado UM POUCO. *cora*

.

...E aguardo as opiniões sinceras...

**O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM?**

.

Algumas vezes deixamos de cultivar o que realmente vale a pena para nos fecharmos sem permitir que as pessoas nos conheçam verdadeiramente, como somos. É isso o que quis demonstrar com a Ino, que ao abrir-se para um pequeno vislumbre diferente pôde viver a experiência de um grande amor. =)

**ALGUÉM AQUI NOTOU ISSO?** O.O *cri cri cri* (rs)

.

**.Saudades de vocês.**

...Obrigada por lerem...

.

E aguardo

**FLORES ou PEDRAS **

(que acho serem muitas, por sinal O.O)

.**Em reviews**.


End file.
